harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eileen Prince
Question - If she was born into a pure blood family, would she not by default be pure blood? Mafalda Hopkirk 16:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) She couldn't have be born in 1920s The Potion textbook that features in the book was used by both Snape and his mother. The publishing date was sometime during the 1950s, using that date Harry and friends ruled out that it could possibly belongs to anyone they knew. But then later on they realised that Snape used his mother's textbook. If the textbook was published in 1950 and Prince bought it in her penultimate year in Hogswarts (same year as Harry started to use the book), then she was 16 at the time, so the earliest she could have been born was 1934. Alternatively if the book was published in 1959, she would have been born in 1943, which would at the same time made her a teenage mother when she had Snape. :Wouldn't this make her birth year a range from 34 to 43? I'm going to put it on the page, but 32 to 43, because there is always the possibility she was born after september, so the year is one back. ::If I might add something to the discussion: the book was published not in the 1950s, but in in the 1940s: circa 1946 ("nearly fifty years" before 1996). If Eileen bought the book on the year it was published (which is likely, given that the time setting fits), and if she bought it when she was 16 (her sixth year), she was born in around 1930. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:53, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're completely correct. Let's get a handle on this. If the book was "nearly fifty years" old in 1996 (we know it's 1996 because Harry checked the date on Christmas Eve, per Chapter 16 HBP) the earliest date it could have been published is c. 1946 like Seth said. On the other hand, the latest the book could have been published is about c. 1951 (so the book would be 45) so that is the book would have been "nearly fifty years" by Harry's glance. Any earlier than 45 years old and Harry would have most reasonably thought the book was "about forty years" old since he was rounding. Therefore, the publishing range is 1946-51, and assuming Eileen bough the book when she was 16, her year of birth is 1930-35. Of course, if Eileen was born during the fall semester her birth range would be 1929-35. This is reasonably solid, but there is the last variable, accurately noted by Seth; we don't know if Eileen bought the book the same year it came out. Even not knowing this, I am reasonably comfortable about these years. If someone wants to double-check my math, I wouldn't mind a second set of eyes. DisturbedLemon 14:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) death date is wrong This article states that Eileen Prince died in 1943 while the article states she was alive during the 1970's. Does anyone know when she died? Muggledoor (talk) 06:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's not a death-date, it's an end-range of possible birth years. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) pure blood? Is she really a pure blood? because Hermione thought she was the half blood prince, so woldn't she be a half blood? :Please sign your posts using four tildes. Anyway, here's what the book says "'Yeah, that fits,' said Harry. 'He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy like the rest of them.... He's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggle father...." So she's pure-blood, and Hermione was wrong. What you have to remember is that Hermione was only speculating, she didn't know much about Eileen Prince at the time that she suggested that she could be the Half-Blood Prince. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::But then, how do we know she is truly pure-blood and Harry didn't just assume she was because Snape was half-blood? She might be half-blood herself... neither Harry nor Hermione knew her that well. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::You know, you do have a point. The article Hermione was reading from simply stated that she was a "witch," at least as far as the part we are privy to says. It never says specifically that she was a pure-blood. I think I'll change it to a strong possible. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Besides, isn't it stated that most pure-blood families are half-blood anyways? --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 23:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::The fact that Snape called himself "the Half-Blood Prince" implies that he is the only half-blood member of the Prince family. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 11:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not necessarily. She could have been half-blood herself. I would also point out that the Prince family wasn't one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, though that doesn't prove anything in and of itself. ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Stub? Jack Saxon, you've been adding the "stub" template to this page twice, now, so I imagine you have a reason for this. Since, to me, the page does very definitely _not_ appear a stub, I'v removed the template. Can we stop a minute and discuss the matter, before doing anything stupid? MinorStoop 19:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :In this case, is there any canonical source for the later years of her life? MinorStoop 17:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Because there's no information in her biography past her Hogwarts years. -- Saxon 19:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Then, until there is, I'd say that the article is as complete as it can be, and the stub template can and should be removed. MinorStoop 20:16, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it should stay until the Biography is completed. -- Saxon 00:19, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::With unavailable information? MinorStoop 01:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Information on Eileen's adult life is available, and thus the "stub" tag should be kept on until the bio is completed. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Exactly my thought process. -- Saxon 10:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) OK, I stand corrected. Though, perhaps, a mention of information being available should accompany the insertion of a "stub" template in an article. MinorStoop 13:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I assumed it went without saying when the Biography section for Snape's mother makes no mention of Snape. -- Saxon 11:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::It isn't a matter of there having been no bio for her adult life, more so that said biography had been placed under the "relationships" heading, perhaps due to the immense detail it put into the poor relation between Eileen and Tobias. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC)